


Something good to remember

by SweetAlphaChild



Series: Tobidei Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awkward Dates, Basically stranger sex, Blind Date, Crush at First Sight, Day 4, Deidara and Ino are twins, Everyone is in their early twenties, I changed everyone's ages, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, So Obito's generation is just a couple of years older than Naruto's generation, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2019, What is the opposite of slow burn?, all sex in second chapter, because I can and it's free, fast burn, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Ino says that if one can find even a single good thing about something, then it has been worth it. Meanwhile, Obito got beaten by a piece of tiramisu.





	1. Chapter 1

"... And next week I don't have a single day off. Also my boss is on holidays so I'm doing his share of work too. But nothing yet about a pay rise. Basically I am doing manager duties while being paid the same as an ordinary consultant. I won't even tell you about how stressed out I am. I don't even remember when was the last time I had a good night sleep," Obito took a deep breath after spending all the air in his lungs venting. "This sucks."

Asuma patted him on the shoulder.

"Go to a spa, Obito. How about a good massage to get rid of some tension?"

"I tried that already. But the next day I hadn't even been in the office for ten minutes when someone pissed me off. I'll just have to resign myself,” Obito downed the shot of sake as soon as Kakashi filled the tiny glass.

"What you have to do is go out, have fun and forget about your problems," his friend said. "Go on a date with some girl."

"And how do you expect me to meet girls if I don't have time?"

Kakashi raised a finger.

"I'll get you one today," he spun around facing the table next to them, where a pink-haired girl was sitting with a friend. "Hey, Sakura-chan."

The girl turned around. No, no, no. That girl was too pretty, he was gonna get nervous and everything would be a disaster. He nudged Kakashi several times, but he ignored him.

"Yes?"

"Kakashi, don't," Obito whispered.

"Do you have something planned for tomorrow night? Because if not, I have a plan that you cannot refuse. Homemade dinner, at my place."

Sakura giggled, her friend too.

"No, I have nothing planned. What time at?"

"Around seven. See you tomorrow,” Kakashi faced them again.

"Ah... Well it seems I'll have some urgent cleaning work to do."

Obito didn't know whether to feel relieved or offended.

"I thought you were gonna get me a date."

"Oh, true. Hmm... I was teaching you how it's done."

"But I hardly know any girls! Besides, you were too direct, I don't like that,” Obito tried to imagine telling someone what his friend had just said without blushing, stuttering, or feeling the urge to teleport to another planet. He didn't succeed. "And how the hell do you know so many pretty girls? How in the world do you do that?"

That was why he felt more comfortable dating guys. He didn't even nervous most of the time. The problem was that he didn't have time, he would take care of his love life in the future. He didn't need anyone's help flirting."

"I was her private tutor a few years back."

"Cool. Now if you don't mind, can we talk about something else other than my love life?"

"Kakashi, ask the girl whether she has a friend for Obito," said Asuma.

"No."

"Yes," Kakashi replied and turned around. "One more thing, Sakura-chan."

"Don't!" Obito pinched his arm using all his strenght.

The two girls stared at him.

"What is it?"

"My friend Obito," Kakashi pointed out at him and he waved, with a forced smile, "he's been very stressed out at work. Don't you know anyone he could go out with one day to have some fun?"

"It doesn't have to be a girl," Obito added.

"Hmm..."

The girls checked him from head to toe. A few seconds that lasted an eternity to Obito.

"Ino!" The black haired girl said all of a sudden. "She's been stressed out too with exams and stuff!"

"That's it, Tenten! The two stressed out people unwinding together,” Sakura replied.

"Sounds like a good plan," Kakashi said. "The perfect match."

"Actually, she should have come with us today, but she panicked at the last minute and stayed at home studying," Sakura nodded at her friend. "I think, having a bit of fun helps you studying and it's better for you in the long run."

"You are very right. Don't you have any pictures of her for my friend to see?" Kakashi asked.

How could he be that shameless? Obito would be blushing furiously just thinking about saying something similar to that. Sakura checked her phone and after a while she flipped it so they could see the screen. Obito and Kakashi leaned forward, while Asuma busied himself with his phone, possibly playing shogi online.

"She's the blonde girl on the right," Sakura said.

"They'd make a good couple," Asuma looked over his phone.

That girl was also too pretty. Obito was already seeing the catastrophe coming from afar. He was going to crash against a lamp post, or fall down an open sewer while walking next to her.

"You're assuming too much," Obito rebuked. "Maybe she doesn't even want to go out with me."

Obito didn't dislike the idea of going on a date, not entirely at least. Leaving aside all the 'buts' and 'ifs' in his head.

"Well, I can ask her," Sakura replied. "There's no harm in asking. But I hope she says yes because to be honest, she needs a distraction."

"That's just gonna add more pressure on me," Obito whispered, so that only Kakashi could hear him.

Pressure to make her have a good time and have fun.

"Let's take a picture all together," Kakashi said. "So you can show it to her."

It seemed that he wouldn't be able to get out of that situation, unless the girl said no. The girls moved the chairs to their table and brought them together to fit everyone in the picture. Sakura held the phone and asked for their best smiles. And Obito obliged, because there was a chance that Ino would say yes and he didn't want to give her a bad first impression.

* * *

"I don't know, Forehead. I already dated an Uchiha once and you know how it ended."

Obito was a quite hot and just her type of man, Ino would have to be short-sighted not to see it. But again, Sasuke was also quite good looking and she wished she could get back the time wasted going out with him.

"Not all Uchiha have to be like Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Boring and bland? I don't know."

"Tenten and I chatted with him for a bit and we liked him. Both of you need to unwind."

"I admit I'm very stressed and sometimes..." Inno grunted. "All the time I mean, I wish I could put all these papers in the blender before throwing the shreds out the window. But I'm not getting out of here if I'm not gonna have a good time. To be yawning and stuck somewhere with an Uchiha while I think about everything I should be reading, I better stay here and do what I have to do."

Sakura tutted.

"Look at me, Pig. The fact that you are expressing yourself so aggressively means that you need to give yourself a break before you are the one who needs therapy. Can the date be boring? Maybe, but maybe you have a good time and come back here more determined to study and with a handsome guy to go out with every now and then. Who knows?"

"Mmm," Ino took Sakura's phone from her hands and checked the pic again. "He's hot."

"You see? It's not like you're totally against it,” her friend said.

Ino left the phone on the bed.

"But that doesn't mean I have to go on dates with all the hot guys that ask me out! Especially if they are Uchihas!"

"It's like gambling."

Ino picked up the phone again and looked at Obito.

"Ah... But he's really hot. More than Sasuke. Do you remember when I was head over heels in love with him? Yikes."

"Should I tell him you said yes then?" Sakura beamed.

"I didn't say that, Forehead."

"Well, it sounded like you had made up your mind!"

Ino sighed. The more she looked at the guy, the more she felt like going.

"But look at that smile that seems to be saying 'I'll make an effort to look a bit more outgoing than I usually am to leave a good impression on this stunning girl'. It's adorable."

"I'm telling Kakashi-kun that you're going," Sakura snatched the phone back.

"But wait!" Ino tried to grab the phone again but Sakura stood up and walked away. She decided not to keep trying and go out with Obito. "Fine. Tell him I'll go."

And excited about the plan, she opened her closet to decide on her outfit.

* * *

Deidara wasn't the most organized person in the world. But he was observant enough to realize when the mess wasn't his. He took the open wash bag and after a brief look inside, he knew exactly what was missing and who had taken it.

"Ino!" The door to her room was open, but his sister wasn't there. "Ino!"

He found her in the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror dusting blusher over her cheekbones with a brush.

"What is it?"

"Have you taken my eyeliner?"

He didn't need her to say yes to know. He was seeing it on the small glass shelf at the bottom of the mirror.

"Oh! Sorry about that, I can't find mine."

"You could have asked me for permission, hm."

"Oops... I was gonna ask you but I couldn't find you and I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Well, I do." Deidara looked at the short black skirt with flowers and the burgundy boat neck jumper. "Where are you going?"

"True. I didn't tell you. I have a date now!" She exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

Deidara hummed.

"A date. You finally decided to peel your eyes off those papers.” Ino placed the brush on the shelf and took out three lipsticks. "And with who?"

"With the friend of a friend of Sakura. I haven't met him yet."

"Hope he's hot."

Ino kept staring at the lipsticks of different shades of pink.

"Obviously," she said, matter-of-factly. "Hmm... Which one?"

Deidara pointed to the one in the middle, a pale rose gold.

"That one."

"Isn't it too safe? This one's better," Ino took the pink mauve lipstick and put the other two back.

"Then why did you ask me, hm!?"

"I didn't ask you, I asked myself!"

"Whatever. At least you could show me some photos of the guy. What's his name? Maybe I know him."

"His name is Obito Uchiha. I have some photos on my phone but I'll show you later. I don't have time now," Ino removed the plastic lipstick cap and started tracing the contour.

Deidara grunted.

"Another Uchiha I'll have to kick in the balls like I did with Sasuke."

"You didn't kick his balls," she said after finishing. "Although he deserved it. Maybe I should have done it."

"We're still on time, hm," Deidara took her sister's phone. "Unlock it. I want to see him."

"Can't you wait!? Also you'll met him soon anyway, he's coming by at six o'clock."

"It's five to six now."

"Shit... And I still have to do my hair. Dei, would you mind keeping him entertained for a bit while I finish getting ready? But don't make him feel bad just because he's a distant relative of Sasuke!"

"I can do that, yeah," Deidara couldn't stand his own curiosity any longer. "But you owe me two. One for the eyeliner and one for this."

Too busy with the eyelash curler, Ino didn't answer.

"You heard me?" Deidara said, who wasn't going to leave without getting something in return.

"Yes! Yes! Now let me finish and go keep him busy!"

Deidara went to the living room, pushed the curtain aside and looked into the street. It was three minutes to six and there was no one out there. Well, the guy was an Uchiha, he wasn't surprised. Sasuke did the same to Ino on their last date. Apparently, a friend of his had plans for that day and he didn't even bother to tell her the date was cancelled.

That Uchiha guy better not do the same thing or Deidara was going to make him regret it before Ino could even start with him. He craved a fight. It was true that she had just asked him not to pick on the guy, but she hadn't mentioned what to do in case he was late. It was six o'clock and for every minute he was late, Deidara planned to put him in a proportionately big awkward situation. He grinned, thinking about the questions he could ask to mortify him. No Uchiha would ever laugh at a Yamanaka.

It was six minutes past six when a car parked outside. Deidara stopped pacing around the room to go and have a look. That had to be Obito. At least he was all dressed up, Deidara thought, scanning his apparel for some fault he could use against him. Not knowing what was being watched, the Uchiha took a deep breath and fixed his hair on his car's wing mirror, making Deidara chuckle.

Obito was cute. And he was totally his type of man. The doorbell rang and a fraction of a second later, quick as lightning, Deidara opened the door with his most seductive smile. He was wearing an old t-shirt whose neck was too wide and pajama pants. But it didn't matter. His natural charm would eclipse that little detail.

Startled, the boy stepped back. Deidara breathed in the captivating scent of his fragrance. The more he looked at him, the more attractive he looked.

"Hello. Are you Ino?" he said.

"It depends. If it's you who asks, then yes, mmm."

Obito opened his mouth, then closed it again and blinked several times.

"I didn't know Ino had..."

"Such a cute brother?" Obito laughed a bit. Deidara leaned flirtatiously against the door frame. "She didn't tell me certain things, too."

"Deidara! Can you come here a second?!"

He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"My sister isn't ready yet. Come in, take your shoes off, take whatever else you want off. I'm gonna ask her when she's coming."

Deidara took him to the living room and winked before he went to look for Ino, who was back in her room, using the curler.

"Can you bring me the hairspray? I forgot it in the bathroom."

"I know what I want in exchange of everything I did for you today," he said when he came from the bathroom holding the spray can.

"What is it? I hope it's nothing expensive."

"I want Obito."

Ino didn't even stop when she heard him say that. She just put the curler back on the black mat and took the hairspray.

"You want me to leave Obito to you in exchange for using your eye pencil only once for the date I'm going to have with him?"

"Yes, hm."

"And do you think that's reasonable? I saw him first."

"Technically, you never saw him," Deidara leaned into the mirror to comb his hair with his fingers.

"I can't believe you mean it," Ino pushed him a little to make room in front of the mirror. "Obito is MY date. If we don't get along then yes, he's all yours, but right now I am going to go out to have fun and forget about the gigantic pile of papers I have to study."

"Perfect! I hope you have an awful date, hm."

"Thank you," she replied sarcastically, checking her shelf full of perfume bottles.

"By the way, Obito wants to know how long until you're ready."

Ino sprayed her neck and wrists. Deidara's nose immediately registered the scent of cherries and vanilla.

"Tell him a couple of minutes."

A couple of minutes. Perfect, he didn't need more to know a little more about Obito and leave a good impression on him.

Obito was still sitting where he left him, his back straight, his hands on his lap as he inspected the room; mom's paintings and dad's floral arrangements. Deidara crossed the living room making a beeline towards the sofa and sat next to him, shamelessly invading his personal space.

"She says she'll be ready in a couple of minutes, hm."

"O-okay."

Obito was smiling at him, blushing a little. Deidara bit his lower lip. He felt like a cat impatient to jump on a mouse.

"Well, let's chat while we wait for her. Tell me, how did you end up dating my sister?" Deidara went a bit closer to him.

"Our friends convinced us. Apparently we are both stressed out and going out together will be good for us."

"But... Have you talked to her before?"

"I haven't. We wanted it to be a proper blind date, so we haven't talked much yet."

"Oh. As in the last century when there was no Internet,” he chuckled.

Yes, Ino was into that kind of nerdy stuff.

"Yeah."

He noticed that Obito took a deep breath from time to time. He was still nervous, how adorable. When it came to men, both siblings had similar tastes.

"Listen. If the date with my sister doesn't go well, call me."

Obito stared at him for a few seconds before snorting a laugh.

"This is incredible. I haven't had any luck for months and all of a sudden I become the most popular."

He looked more relaxed now.

"That means you can choose, hm."

"I don't think it's right to give you an answer now. I will when I return, but thanks for your interest."

Now it was Deidara's turn to laugh.

"Are we talking about business or something?" And imitating a more serious voice, he added, "Thank you for your call, we will get in touch with you shortly."

"Deidara, stop trying to hit on my date," Ino approached them, after glaring at him, she turned to Obito smiling, he stood up. "Hi Obito. Sorry for making you wait."

"Hello. No problem at all, I was late too."

"I wasn't trying to hit on him, I was just asking if he wanted to go out with me in case your date went wrong, which you yourself suggested earlier, hm," Deidara complained.

"He is impatient," she said, looking at Obito. "Dei, the date doesn't have to go wrong. Hold my bag for a moment."

Deidara took her bag while Ino went to the hall and changed into a pair of golden heeled sandals while Obito put his shoes on again. When she finished, he handed her the bag again.

"Well, have a good time," Deidara said.

"Thank you!" Ino replied, grabbing Obito's arm. "See you later!"

"See you later," Obito said.

They both left and Deidara crossed his arms and went back to the couch. It should be a crime to meet interesting guys before him.

* * *

Ino thanked the waitress for breaking the awkward atmosphere between them.

"Your drinks," she chirped.

"Thank you," they both said at once.

The waitress uncorked the bottle and filled their glasses with sparkling wine.

"Thank you," Obito repeated.

"The entrees will be ready soon."

"Thank you," he repeated once more.

With his hands entwined on the table, Obito played with his thumbs. Ino took her cup and drank a sip, in an attempt to make him imitate her. Drinking always calms one's nerves. It worked.

"So who is the oldest? You or Deidara?"

"Me. For one minute,” Ino replied.

"Oh, twins. Interesting."

"I guess so."

"So, if you pinch your arm, does he feel it?"

"No..."

Ino had been asked that very same thing more than once and more than five times, she didn't even try to pretend the joke was funny anymore. Besides, she didn't want everything to revolve around Deidara. They had been talking about him in the car, after Obito mentioned that his brother was quite forward and that he hadn't been sure whether he was joking or actually trying to flirt with him. Knowing Deidara, it was a bit of each. He usually didn't give a damn about anything.

"Have you got any siblings?" She tried.

"I don't. I know my parents planned to have more kids, but it couldn't be."

Ino swallowed thickly as she watched Obito fiddle with his finger faster than before. A possible sensitive subject she'd better not delve into. It was best to pretend that she hadn't noticed it.

"But the Uchiha family is huge! I'm sure it's almost like having siblings."

"Well, since I don't have them, there's no way for me to know. Let's say I'm not as close to my relatives as they are to each other."

If the entrees didn't arrive soon, Ino was going to give up. Or at least, pass the responsibility of breaking the silence to him for a while. What she didn't want was to listen to Uchiha family issues.

"And what are you studying?" Obito asked after thirty long seconds.

Ino cheered up again. Their waitress was back and left a shrimp and avocado cocktail in front of her and a tray of small artistically decorated caprese bruschettas in front of Obito.

He had been the one choosing the restaurant. What Ino never imagined, was that he was going to take her to that particular signature cuisine restaurant. The type of restaurant Ino would choose to celebrate her birthday in a big way, or a promotion, or the day she won the lottery. Obito didn't seem to be one of those who liked to show off their money. In the end, she concluded that that was what he was used to when he ate out. But Ino liked to discover new restaurants, if she had a problem with the choice she would have told him.

"Psychology. I am in third year."

Ino took the fork. It was almost sad to mess that work of art of beautifully arranged lettuce leaves, avocado cubes and prawns sprinkled with pink sauce in that elegant tall glass.

When she turned her attention from her food to Obito, she noticed he was tense again.

"You won't psychoanalyze me, will you?" He asked in an attempt to make a joke out of his poorly concealed concern.

Ino forced herself to laugh that time. She had also heard that question more than once and more than five times. It was in her top three of reactions to the sentence 'I study psychology', only surpassed by the irritating 'maybe you can figure me out' whatever that meant.

"Obito," perhaps because she was also a bit frustrated, she didn't try to hide her annoyance. She ate a forkful before replying. "That is a very common misconception. Not all psychologists are clinical psychologists, and not all clinical psychologists use psychoanalysis."

Ino prayed to the gods she didn't believe in that Obito didn't ask her if she could read his mind next.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Obito was clearly nervous and Ino wasn't going to tell him again to relax and at least enjoy the food. She took another forkful.

"This is delicious," she said, refilling the fork and offering it to him. "Do you wanna try it?"

Obito reacted almost as if she had pointed at him with a gun.

"No thanks," he said. And lowering his gaze to his plate, he took the knife and fork and cut one of the bruschettas in half. "But if you want some of mine, feel free to do it."

Ino didn't have to be asked twice if she wanted food.

"Don't mind if I do," she said, reaching out for one slice.

* * *

The car stopped in front of her house, Obito left the engine on. Ino had long since given up on reviving the dying chemistry between them, except for commenting on their food and the such. Occasionally, he took a deep breath and Ino could feel the apology on the tip of his tongue, eager to be pronounced and take that weight off his shoulders. Possibly he'd do it after their farewells.

"Well, thanks for the date!" Ino said, taking his bag.

"You sound happy. Is it because you won't have to put up with me anymore?"

A double-edged joke. A self pitying attempt to play it down.

"Obito, it's fine. If we didn't try we would have never known... It hasn't been that bad. I've had much worse dates, believe me."

"Listen," Obito turned off the engine. "I just feel like I took you out of your responsibilities for nothing."

"How about we both say a good thing about today? I'll start. The food was delicious and that was the best tiramisu I've ever had."

"That's true." Obito smiled sincerely at last. "That tiramisu was very good."

Ino felt as if they finally understood each other a bit. She took her phone out of her bag, unlocked it and looked for the chat window with Obito.

"It's nobody's fault," she said as she typed in. "Don't blame yourself. And when you think of this day, think of that amazing tiramisu you ate."

And she pressed 'send'.

Obito pulled out the phone when he felt it vibrate.

"What is it?" he asked after reading it.

"My brother's number."

"Do you think he'll agree to go out with me after you tell him that the only memorable thing about this date has been dessert?"

"Yes," she deadpanned. "Definitely yes. I haven't seen him so interested in anyone in a long time."

Obito looked at the screen in silence.

"This is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me."

Ino smiled at him.

"Well Obito, maybe I'll see you around soon. Good luck!"

"Good luck," he said.

Ino got out of the car, she couldn't wait to take those shoes off. She crossed the tiled path that went from the pavement entrance to the front door and went in. Deidara had left it unlocked, in fact her brother was peeking out behind the curtain like a stalker. As soon as she stepped in, he was already there next to her.

"How did everything go? Tell me."

Ino's feet ached too much to bare her feet in the discomfort of the hall. She walked to the couch and sat down, then she started taking them off.

"I dont know. I don't think Uchihas are for me. Although at least Obito has class, which Sasuke never had and never will."

"So... can I have his number now, hm!?"

"I'll think about it," Ino got rid of the first sandal. "Maybe one date isn't enough to find out if we click or not."

"What!? Ino, don't play dirty! You told me I could have him if your date went bad!"

"Yes, but it's too soon to jump to conclusions. This date was just to get to know each other."

Deidara glared at her, his jaw tense.

"You are... You are... I hate you!"

Ino giggled and the beep of a message on Deidara's phone made him look away.

Was that Obito? So soon? His brother looked at the screen, raising an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't have this number saved, hm."

"What does it say?"

Deidara showed her the screen. Her laughter outburst gave her away.

* * *

After Ino got out of the car, Obito stayed there a bit longer. Deep down he had known that it wasn't going to work, he didn't even know why he kept torturing himself like that. And yes, seeing the glass half full was the best thing to do, but he still couldn't stand that a piece of tiramisu was higher than him in the ranking of the girl he had just had a date with.

In that case, he planned to listen to Ino. Obito thought of Deidara. Maybe he could put him on the top of his list, even though he hadn't dared say that to her.

He turned unlocked his phone, opened the blank chat window with Deidara and started typing in.

"Hello."

Then he turned the key in the ignition and started the car. 

* * *

"But who is it? Do you know something about it?"

After so much laughing, Ino's face had turned red. She lied on the couch, hugging her belly.

"You better tell me, hm."

"You haven't noticed yet. I can't believe it!"

Ino tried to calm down, but seeing his brother's bewildered expression was enough to fan her laughter once more.

"Is this Obito?" she nodded. "But you told me you were going to...!"

Deidara no longer seemed as if he was about to murder her, in fact he was smiling.

"And all this time you had given him my number."

"Fool," she said.

"I hate you," he replied, but he didn't sound like he meant it.

He ran to his room while calling him. He needed to talk to him, otherwise he wouldn't believe it. Obito took a while to pick it up. Knowing he had just left, Deidara was surprised he picked it up at all.

"Hello," he cooed.

"How's your night?"

"It just got better," Deidara locked himself in his room. "Hey, you won't be talking and driving at the same time."

"Of course not. I stopped when I heard you calling."

"Do you wanna meet?" He said, taking off his trousers with one hand.

Deidara sprinted to his wardrobe to find a decent one.

"What day is better for you?"

"No, I mean right now," he struggled to put them on still holding the phone. "Since you're here dressed up and all..."

"Now? Do you want me to turn back?"

"I'm getting dressed, hm."

"To be honest... I'd love to see you now."

Deidara could hardly believe it. He grined, excitement was making him jittery.

"Then turn back."

"Give me five minutes and I'm there."

Five minutes. Enough to get himself presentable.

"I'm going to change the outcome of the game, I'm not interested in anything other than the first place," he sang as he dressed up at full speed.


	2. Chapter 2

The purr of the car engine that had just parked outside put a grin on his face. Obito blew the horn and Deidara left the hairbrush on the bed, grabbed the shoulder bag and went to the hallway to put his shoes on. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving or what time he would be back. In three big strides he reached the car, sat down on the passenger seat and tossed his bag onto the backseat.

The scent of Obito perfume, musky and woody, welcomed him. Deidara breathed it in, as captivated as the first time he whiffed it a few hours earlier.

"Hello again, hm," he said.

"Hello," Obito replied.

They smiled at each other, mired in a comfortable silence which neither of them dared to break.

"What are we going to do?" Deidara asked at last.

A half empty packet of chewing gum over the glove compartment caught his attention.

"You choose," Obito said.

Obito's gaze drifted to his mouth. Deidara nipped his lower lip while watching the subtle gesture. His adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

Obito was letting him choose. Deidara had already decided. He jumped on him and pressed his lips to Obito's. The response to his kiss was quick and blunt, and tasted like peppermint. Obito clasped him in his arms and pulled him to his body. With one knee resting between his legs and the other awkwardly hanging between both seats, Deidara could have found the position uncomfortable if he wasn't melting in Obito's arms. His grip was firm. His hands, warm on his back, moved slowly in comparison to his demanding tongue and restless lips. Every time he bit into his lips, Deidara bit back.

Still in the middle of that passionate kiss, Deidara kneeled between his open legs. He circled Obito's neck with his arms, his finger slipping through his short black hair, stiff with hair spray. Obito rested him against the steering wheel to raise his jumper. The annoying pain in his shoulder blades made him grunt, but neither of them stopped. Deidara undid Obito's shirt buttons starting from the top.

Obito brushed his skin ever-so-slightly as he pulled his jumper up. Deidara raised his arms for a second as he took the garment off him. The feathery touch of his fingers on his bare skin fueled the flame in his aching groin. Knowing that Obito's chest would soon be exposed, Deidara let out a whimper. He couldn't wait to touch it for the first time. Something small and soft that tasted like mint fell into his mouth. He giggled and took it out to stick it it in the glove compartment. Obito got rid of his unbottoned shirt and his vest and pushed him further against the steering wheel. Deidara wasn't comfortable, but he knew a car wasn't the most convenient place to fuck anyway.

"Nhhh!"

Deidara looked through the window, hoping his parents wouldn't think of taking out the trash at that very moment.

"The car has tinted windows. Don't worry about privacy,” Obito whispered in his ear. "We can do anything we want and the neighbors won't give you weird looks tomorrow."

Obito nibbled his earlobe and then suckled all the way down his neck. His breath set his skin ablaze, his lips made him shiver and writhe in pure pleasure and when he felt the brush of his teeth, a wanton groan escaped him. He stroked Obito's chest as he enjoyed his tongue's ministrations. What a hell of a body was hiding behind that shirt. Deidara tried to restrain himself before his hands went lower, but those short, raspy sighs he was hearing didn't help his self control.

Arched against the steering wheel, Deidara groped until he found the button of his trousers. His hip pushed, demanding more action. He rubbed against Obito's thigh, biting his lip as he smiled. His fingertips went up and down the outline of that throbbing erection underneath the fabric.

Almost in ecstasy over the rudeness of that mouth on his skin, Deidara tugged the trousers down. He couldn't do much if Obito didn't pull his butt off the seat, so he kept tugging and hoping he'd get the idea. Obito didn't get the idea, or pretended not to. One of his hands rose to the back of Deidara's neck, fingers massaging his scalp as he pushed him forward for another kiss.

Their tongues played with each other. Unhurried and unrushed exploring the other's mouth. Deidara tried again.

"Get up," he demanded. "I want to see what you have in there."

Obito grabbed him by the waist and tried to move to the back seat. Deidara stifled a laugh when they almost got stuck between the two seats. Clumsily, they both managed to reach the back seat.

"Did you want me to take this off by any chance?" 

Obito pulled his trousers down. Deidara's cock throbbed when he saw his erection outlined underneath his tight underwear.

"Much better, mmh," he said as he took off his own trousers along with his shoes and socks. The place was too small for him to do it well so it took him a while. He couldn't avoid leaving a couple of foot marks on the back of the driver's seat. "Oops, I'm sorry."

Obito grabbed his arm and pulled as soon as he noticed he was done. Deidara sat astride him, clung to his neck.

"It doesn't matter, you're about to compensate me for that," Obito said. He grabbed Deidara's buttocks, kneading and squeezing while Deidara kept rubbing himself on him. "It seems you forgot your underwear at home."

"Why bring it if...?"

The ache of a hickey on his neck made him moan. Deidara took Obito's dick out and stroked it slowly. The lack of light prevented him from seeing it as well as he would have liked, but he felt big and slick in his hands. His mouth watered.

"But... I didn't bring condoms and that limits the things we can do."

Deidara clenched his fist until Obito grunted, shuddering.

"Bold of you to assume that I didn't bring them myself, hm." He leaned back and reached out to grab his purse. "I thought that since your only plan was to have dinner you wouldn't have any on you. And I also had dinner at home so... This was the only thing for us left to do."

From the bag he took a small green bottle and handed it to Obito while he searched for the condom box. Someone walked down the sidewalk, ignoring what was happening right there. That was almost exhibitionism.

"Tingling sensation," Obito read. "I have never tried this one."

"It's one of my favorites. I thought the occasion deserved it."

Deidara stroked Obito's cheek. As he ran his fingers over his lips, Obito swallowed his index finger and sucked hard, scraping it with his teeth. Deidara swallowed thickly, looking into his eyes full of desire.

"Mmh, Obito..."

Their hips moved, making their dripping cocks rub against each other. Deidara heard the soft 'pop' of the bottle and looked down to see Obito pour lube on his hand. Then he rested his smeared fingers between his buttocks. The cold liquid in contact with his hot skin made him jump. Deidara's head hit the ceiling.

"Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Obito asked.

Deidara nodded, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, hm."

Obito's fingers circled his back entrance, the cold effect contrasting with the burning skin. They kissed and Deidara grabbed his cock again to jerk him off in quick, short strokes. The kiss became clumsier.

"Let's be careful," Obito whispered. "I would hate if you hit your head again."

Deidara moaned when the finger pushed in. He pushed himself and dropped again slowly. Then Obito added two more fingers and he rested his head on his shoulder.

"Ah, watch out," said Deidara, feeling that he was stretching him too quickly. "I haven't done this in a while."

"Sorry." Obito pulled out. "But you turn me on so much I couldn't help it."

The car was shaking a little, enough for anyone to notice. And Deidara was sure the car wasn't soundproof, either. After getting used to it he eased into a steady pace, fucking himself onto Obito's fingers, who soon added the third one back.

Deidara moaned and bounced as he clumsily jerked Obito off. His legs started to get sore after a while. Then he let go of his neck to find the condom box, open it and take one out. He tore the foil wrap with his teeth.

Obito withdrew his fingers, took him by the waist and laid him on the seat. Not knowing where to put his legs, Deidara placed one on top of the seat and the other one off the edge. While shifting positions, Obito hit himself on the ceiling.

"Oops," he said.

"If you fuck me you'll forget about the pain," said Deidara.

Then he took the condom out of the wrapper, laid it on the tip of Obito's dick and unrolled it.

"Make me forget about it, Dei."

Obito grabbed him firmly by the hips. Deidara groaned when the cock brushed his ass and rubbed against the hole. He groped for the bottle of lube and handed it to him.

"Fuck, it's cold," Obito said when he squeezed the bottle on his sheathed arousal.

"That's why I like it. It tortures you a bit before... Nngh!" His hot skin protested as it came into contact with the minty freshness of the lubricant. "Put it in already."

Obito obliged. The tip slid in smoothly with just a bit of pressure. Deidara felt that cock opening him. He took a sharp breath, moaning every time Obito pushed and grunted like an animal near his ear.

"Mmm, you were right," Obito said, going all the way out and slowly in again, deeper and deeper. Deidara clenched around him. "Hot and cold... I like it..."

Obito pressed more into his ass. Deidara jolted when he started to pump, slowly at first and faster after his body got used to it. Deidara's ass burned and his moans became screams until Obito covered his mouth.

"Shhh..."

"But don't stop!" Deidara protested when he slowed down.

"Sorry. I can't move well,” Obito said. Deidara folded his legs over his body and held his knees with his arms. Obito moved, hovering over him. "Thank you."

Deidara rested his calves on Obito's shoulders while Obito rammed his dick in. His hips slammed forward and back faster than before. Deidara was in heaven. His unrestrained moans mixed with Obito's, the sound of skin crashing against skin and the rattle of the car. They kissed in an attempt to shut themselves up. Every delicious push of that cock set his body ablaze.

Then Obito slowed down and shifted slightly to brush against his prostate better. He looked into his eyes with a small smirk, as if challenging him to complain. Deidara didn't, although for teasing him like that, Obito would have deserved it.

"You're so hot." Obito squeezed one of his buttocks. Deidara squirmed, his hole clenching hard. "And so tight, mmmh..."

He groaned and Obito closed his eyes and went faster.

"Ah... Fast... nghh... Faster!"

About time, Deidara thought. Obito grabbed his cock and masturbated him with clumsy strokes. Deidara couldn't take anymore that heat that boiled in his groin and spread to his balls. 

He squirmed hard to delay the moment. Sometimes Deidara liked to torture himself right before the end. He also wanted to wait for Obito and finish together. But every time that dick rammed into his ass, it brought him closer and closer to the edge. He came hard a few seconds later, several spurts of thick come fell on his chest, face and the car seat.

Then, Obito's cock throbbed inside his ass. Deidara felt it filling him up. Then his whole body relaxed. Obito looked at him from above, both panting and covered in sweat. Sometimes he felt him move a little, still hard inside him.

"It was an incredible date, hm."

"You are incredible," Obito said, pulling back. "My idea when I came back was to take you for a drink. Would you like to do that next time I have a day off?"

Obito sat down, carefully removed the condom and knotted it.

"Are you going to take me to your house later?" Looking for the bag, Deidara noticed that he didn't have tissues, so he wiped his face and chest with his white vest.

"Or I can bring you home straight away and forget about the drink," Obito said as he grabbed his shirt. "Or... You can come to my house first and then have a drink. No more cars for a while."

Deidara nodded. He folded the dirty vest and put it in his bag. Then he turned the jumper the right way out and put his head through the neck hole.

"We'll decide on the go." When he looked at him, Obito smiled. Deidara took a deep breath and smiled back. Then he gave him a peck. "Do I look good?"

"Let's see," Obito said, combing his hair with his fingers and smoothing the wrinkles of his jumper. "You still look like you just had a quickie in a car."

"Meh, I'll go straight to my room and get changed, hm."

Obito took his hand. Deidara squeezed it.

"All right. Talk to you soon."

"Of course." After one last kiss, Deidara took his bag and opened the car door. His butt ached every time he moved. He was more than happy with the way the night had gone. "Good night, Obito."

"It will be good if I dream of you." Obito looked unable to take his eyes off him, Deidara sighed.

"There is no point in dreaming of me when you can really have me, hm."

And after blowing him a kiss, Deidara closed the door and crossed the street back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you probably are thinking that it was too soon for them to be kissing and having sex. But I really didn't see the point on beating around the bush and have them go to a pub to chit-chat if they're going to end up fucking anyway. The fic was actually going to end on the first chapter before my horny self decided there had to be smut. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Ino's jutsu is too cool and it suits her to be psychologist in a modern world AU. This fic will have a second chapter with smut. I was gonna leave it like this, but I want the smut. I really want the smut.
> 
> This is a quite old idea I never got to write and just wanted to get it out of my head.
> 
> Happy Tobidei week! :D


End file.
